Dead Center
by Maverick500
Summary: Completely AU. While trying to bring down a brutal sex trafficking ring it's discovered a Naval officer and several high ranking Washington power brokers run it. A veteran NCIS agent is tasked with helping SVU to shut it down. Please R&R Ch, 2 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of L&O SVU. I'm just borrowing them. However the characters of Special Agent Jack Raven and Detective Sofia Raven are mine.

**A/N: This story is going to contain Stabler, Amaro Rollins, and Cragen. Also Novak is the ADA.**

** Chapter 1:**

It was a nice quiet day and the detectives of SVU were taking this very rare opportunity to catch up on their paperwork when a deep voice shattered the stillness, "I need to see Captain Cragen right away."

Detective Elliot Stabler looked up and replied, "He's in his office."

The man thanked him as he led a muscular man inside. Once they were inside the man asked, "Don where are you on bringing down that sex ring?"

Cragen replied, Well Inspector we're having trouble. We can't get anybody to talk to us. The Navy is closing ranks."

The man said, "Well that's why I brought Special Agent Jack Raven to help you. He's an NCIS Agent assigned to JTTF."

Cragen asked him, "Do you have any experience with cases like this?"

Jack nodded as he replied, "Yes sir I do. Before I was assigned to JJTF I worked on NCIS's sex crime unit for a few years."

Cragen nodded as he said, "Alright we appreciate your help Agent Raven."

Jack nodded. Cragen said, "Well let's go introduce you to the team."

He led them outside and said, "Everybody I would like you to meet Special Agent Jack Raven."

They all introduced themselves. As Elliot, Jack, Amaro and Fin talked Olivia and Rollins stared at Jack. He stood 5'9" tall and weighed 175#. He had a deep copper colored complexion, a lithe muscular build, broad shoulders, a narrow waist, thick wavy shoulder length raven black hair he kept pulled back in a low ponytail and cold piercing dark brown eyes. He wore tight black jeans, black cowboy boots, a black long sleeve pearl snap shirt and a black buckskin jacket. He also had stainless steel dog tags around his neck, a stainless steel Rolex Submariner on his left wrist, a black parkerized .40 Beretta 96A1 in a black Galco HALO belt holster on his right hip, his encrypted IPHONE on his left hip, a parkerized 9MM Beretta M9A1 Compact in a black Galco Ankle Holster strapped to his left ankle and a Microtech Halo 5 S/E OTF Automatic Knife in his right hip pocket. Olivia asked, "How do you guys know each other?"

Elliot replied, "I just met him but I heard rumors about him when I was in the Corps. He's a legend in the SPEC-OPS community."

Fin said, "I worked with him in Mogadishu."

Rollins asked, "Like Blackhawk Down?"

Jack smirked as he said, "Yea. I was a Force Recon Sniper and I had to save Ranger Boy over there."

Fin gave him the finger as Olivia asked, "How do you know him Nick?"

Amaro replied, "We worked together when I was in Iraq in 04."

Olivia asked, "How long have you been with NCIS?"

He was about to answer when a rich thickly accented voice asked, "What happened Jack?"

They all turned around and saw a short buxom woman with a deep mahogany complexion, long silky lustrous raven black hair full bee stung ruby red lips and seductive hazel eyes walking toward them. She wore black jeans that hugged her very curvaceous backside, black leather stiletto boots, a tight blood red babydoll tee that clung to her very ample breasts and allowed a very generous portion of her luscious cleavage to be on display and a black leather jacket. She also a had a 14K white gold Crucifix nestled in the valley of her immense cleavage, a stterling silver dive watch on her right wrist, a tribal butterfly tattoo on her lower back, her badge on a chain around her neck, a .40 GLOCK 22 Gen4 in a black Galco Paddle holster on her leftt hip, her IPHONE on her right hip, her handcuffs at the small of her back and a .40 GLOCK 27 Gen4, in a black Galco Ankle Holster strapped to her right ankle. He replied as she walked up beside him, "I'm goin to help y'all bring down this sex trafficking ring."

Detective Sofia Raven nodded as she said, "Good we need NCIS's help."

Jack nodded as he said, "Let's go talk to the folks at the Brooklyn Navy Yard."

Sofia nodded as Jack said, "Y'all press all your snitches."

Olivia felt the urge to argue but she tamped it down because she saw the wisdom in it. As they were driving in his black 1969 Yenko Camaro she said, "I'm glad you;re here."

He grinned over at her as he asked, "You don't like working with Nick?"

Sofia replied, "He's a great partner but nothing beats working with your husband."

He smirked as he snarked, :I wouldn't know anything bout that seein as how I ain't got a husband."

She smirked as she swatted his arm playfully and said, "You know what I mean."

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek as he growled in a husky voice, "Yep sure do darlin."

She giggled as she snuggled up against him. 45 minutes they pulled up the Brooklyn Navy Yards. They both walked in and up to a young female Petty Officer 2nd Class. Jack said as he flashed his creds, "Special Agent Jackn Raven NCIS; I need to see the CO."

The PO2 nodded as she picked up a telephone and said, "CAPT. There's a Special Agent Jack Raven from NCIS to see you."

CAPT. Wayne Stevens ran a hand through his close cropped silver hair as he said, "Send him in."

The PO2 nodded as she hung up the phone and said, "You two can go in."

Jack nodded as he led Sofia into the office. When they stepped inside Jack's face broke out into a huge grin as he saw CAPT. Stevens sitting behind the massive Cherry desk. Stevens stood up and embraced Jack as he asked, "How ya been Gunny?"

Jack replied, "Been good sir. Glad to see you've been promoted."

Sofia stepped forward and said as she displayed her creds, "Hello CAPT. I'm Detective Sofia Raven."

Stevens grinned as he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Detective. I'm glad to see the old jarhead managed to hook a beautiful woman like you."

Sofia blushed slightly as Jack said, "Wayne we need to talk."

Stevens sat back behind his dest as Jack explained about the sex trafficking ring and about the Navy connection. When he was finished Stevens asked, "How solid is your Intel?"

Jack gave him a hard look as he growled, "You've known me for over twenty years Wayne have I ever brought you shoddy Intel?"

Stevens replied, "No but Master Chief Dan Bowman is highly respected and highly decorated. He's also very well connected in Washington."

Jack rolled his eyes as he growled in a low menacing voice, "Do I look like I care?"

Stevens just shook his head as Sofia asked, "Where is he CAPT.?"

Stevens replied, "I have no idea but his Petty Officers might."

Jack asked, "What department does he work in?"

Stevens replied, "He's the head quartermaster."

Jack nodded as both him and Sofia took off running for the Quartermaster's office. Once they were gone Stevens picked up the phone and dialed a very familiar number. He growled once the other line was answered, "They're looking for you."

**Hope y'all like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2:**

When they got to the Quartermaster's office Jack asked a skinny pimply faced 19 year old Seaman Apprentice, "Where is Master Chief Bowman?"

The kid asked in a belligerent voice, "Who the hell are you?"

Jack replied as he flashed his creds, "NCIS; now answer my question?"

The kid said, " Yes sir. Sorry sir; I think he's on the flight line."

Jack asked, "What's he doing?"

The kid replied, "I don't know. All he told me was that he was running a special errand for CAPT. Stevens and the he would be in Manila until the end of the week."

Sofia asked, "What kind of errand?"

The kid replied, "I have no idea ma'am."

Jack thanked him as he they left. As they rode the elevator back up the main floor Sofia asked, "How well do you know CAPT. Stevens?"

Jack ran a hand through his long raven black hair as he replied, "I've known him for 20 years I thought he was an outstanding Naval Officer."

But the then he got to thinking: Wayne wasn't above playing dirty if the situation called for it but running a sex trafficking ring that forced women and children into prostitution. No he wasn't capable of something like that. Suddenly it occurred to him Wayne was totally capable of that and much more. He vividly remembered the rumors of Wayne running death squads in South America during the early eighties. He also recalled he was accused of raping several teenaged girls during that time. At the time he just dismissed them but now he was reevaluating his opinion and came to the startling conclusion that he did not know his old friend at all. He was a very brutal and ruthless sociopath totally devoid of morality or compassion. Sofia watched her husband's eyes and saw the conflicting emotions. Finally she saw his violent temper overcome him. Usually she could not read his emotions but the utter betrayal he must've been feeling overrode his steel like control over his emotions. She really felt for him. She knew that he did not give his trust easily and he cherished his friends; sticking by them. But on the other hand she also knew how he felt about those who betrayed him. She also wished to do great harm to CAPT. Wayne Stevens for hurting her husband like this. He finaly spoke in an icy growl, "Let's go talk with Wayne."

Sofia nodded and hissed as she saw the unbridled rage burning in his eyes, "Yes let's."

When they got the main floor Jack charged into Stevens office ; only to find it empty. He punched the wall as he yelled, "DAMMIT."

He raced out of the empty office and stormed up the PO2 as he growled in an icy voice, "Where is CAPT. Stevens?"

The PO2 replied in a shaky voice, "He just said he had to leave."

Sofia leveled cold hazel eyes on the PO2 as she demanded, "How long ago did he leave?"

The PO2 replied, "Shortly before you came back up here."

Jack asked, "Do you know where he might go?"

The PO2 said, "He's got a cabin in upstate New York."

Jack asked, "Where in Upstate New York?"

The PO2 shook her head as she said, "I have no idea sir. I've never been there."

Sofia thanked her for her time as they left. Once they were back on the road Jack said into his cell, "I want you to put a BOLO out on Master Chief Dan Bowman and CAPT. Wayne Stevens most ricky tick."

Amaro asked, What do you want the BOLO to say?"

Jack was quiet for several minutes then he replied, "I want it to say he's suspected of Sex Trafficking."

Amaro clacked away on the keyboard as he said, "Done."

Sofia asked, "Did you hear from that Bodega owner yet?"

Amaro replied, "Yea; as a matter of fact we did."

Sofia rolled her eyes as she snarked, "Feel like sharing?"

Amaro replied, "He's here. Obviously he had an attack of conscious."

Jack said as he pressed the accelerator to the floor, "We're on our way."


End file.
